1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a workpiece feeding apparatus, more particularly to a workpiece feeding apparatus equipped with a rotating shaft that rotates to separate and individually feed plate-like workpieces suspended side by side along a helical region formed on its outer peripheral surface.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, workpiece feeding apparatuses have been introduced for use during product assembly to separate aligned plate-like workpieces and feed (supply) them to the next process one by one, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. S59 (1984)-112880.
In the reference, a chute for feeding aligned plate-like workpieces is supported to incline with respect to a horizontal plane and individually extract and feed the plate-like workpieces striking on a stopper installed at an end face of the chute in a direction perpendicular to the flow of the workpieces.